The Truth
by QueenCleo1
Summary: Help me. I don't need help...
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING *sadly :( ***

Bella and Edward were laying in the middle of the meadow enjoying the calm, serene feeling of it.

"What's wrong, you look upset," Edward whispered to Bella. Bella gave him a fake smile, "It's nothing, I'm fine." Bella's smile wavered Edward rested his hand on her cheek. Bella hesitated but leaned into it.

"If somethings wrong you can tell me, I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you, you know that." _Do I, or is this just another part of the game. _The voices in Bella's head were coming out to play again. It's like every since Edward left, she hasn't been the same. So insecure. _What if this is just a game. How could he love me? I have all these problems, he couldn't, he could never love me._

"Edward, I love you so much." Bella had tears in her eyes. She looked down. She would never let him see her cry again just so he could think of her weak and fragile. No, she was strong, as strong she could be. She was never to be weak. There wouldn't be an ounce of fragility in her. Never again.

"Bella, please tell me whats wrong. I can't stand to see you in pain." She'd managed for so long, she can't break down now. She'd manage to keep this secret from them since they got back a month ago. They thought she was normal, she had to keep it that way. But sometimes its like she snaps and the voices take over, but her pride won't let her cry. Never again. What should she tell him. _Just put on a smile, like you always do, your so strong. _

_Yeah, but what if I'm tired of being strong. I just want to tell him everything so he can help me._

_But he won't help you, he'll think you weak, that your crazy and not worth it._

_Right, how could I forget. _So she put on a smile.

" Nothings wrong, now lets talk about something else."

"Bella," Edward whispered. He leaned in for a kiss, he was so close.

Then she snapped.

The voices took over.

_He doesn't love you, your never be good enough, don't let yourself fall to hard again, _

_But I already have._

Bella started gasping for breathe, tears on the edge of her eyes but never falling. She wrapped her arms around herself looking for some kind of comfort. She closed her eyes to the outside world as she drowned into the voices and as she tried desperately to hold onto reality.

"BELLA, BELLA, please Bella answer me, are you alright?" Edward was terrified. What was wrong with Bella, he didn't understand. Bella started screaming, out of frustration, anger, sadness. Edward picked Bella up and ran to home to his family.

"CARLISLE!" Edward shouted.

"What's wrong with her," Esme asked as she gazed worriedly onto her newest daughter.

" I don't know, she just broke down"

By this time Carlisle had come, and the whole family had gathered around Bella, even Rosalie was worried. Bella had manage to gain some type of grasp of reality. She got herself to calm down. _Always counting on herself. Its only me, myself, and I. _Bella had been set down on the couch with the whole family surrounding her.

" Bella, please tell us whats wrong." Alice had been the one to ask this. Bella was finally somewhat back to herself

_Oh no, what have I done. They'll leave, they think I'm crazy_

_Well maybe I am_

"Bella?" Alice asked again. Jasper was trying to change her mood, but no amount of power could help her.

"I'm fine." _Those two little words that tell such big lies._

"Your obviously not, why don't you tell us whats wrong?"

Bella wanted to tell them everything, but once again, the voice stopped her, the inner voice that speaks for her strength.

_Don't you dare_

"Nothings wrong, I think I'll go home now."

"No, not until you tell us whats going on, we're worried about you." Surprisingly, that one came from Rosalie.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can, we're here for you. Please tell us what's wrong." Alice.

"What's wrong..." Bella whispered to herself, her mind trying to analyze everything as the voices debate.

_Do it_

_Don't do it_

_This is your chance to get help_

_I don't need help_

_They might understand_

_They'll never understand_

Smiling, "I've never been better in all my life,"

_I've never been worst in all my life._

"If you've never been better, then why did you break down?" Rosalie.

_Because I can't take it_

"I'm just tired. Really tired."

"Bella, you sleep like a baby every night, please, tell me what's wrong."

Bella couldn't stand the look in Edward's eyes. Pain, betrayal, worry, desperation.

_I just wanna make you happy_

"Nothing..."

_I guess._


	2. Chapter 2

_***You know I don't own Twilight :)***_

_**Sorry, Short Chapter :{ :}**_

_I'm breaking_

"Will you tell us another time? Please..." Esme.

"Little sis, we just want to help you." Emmett

"We love you..." Jasper.

_You hear that, they wanna help me, they love me_

_**Stop**-_

_Why, huh, why?_

_Because they won't understand_

_How do you know? They just said they wanted to help and why would they go through all of this if they didn't want to help. This could be my chance-_

_We don't need anyone._

_But they want to help, just to help, It's just help, It's not like It'll make me dependent on them_

"Bella?..." Esme.

I look up, "Um, Yeah another time. Sure." I smile weakly.

_At least its something._

_**And for now **_

_**The voices went away,**_

_**Until next time...**_


End file.
